


I've Been Wondering Lately

by tommygirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2015, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After season 3, both Scott and Isaac are trying to deal with their own grief and find themselves turning to each other...what happens when Scott might want more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Wondering Lately

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! Never written Scott/Isaac before, so I hope I did the two characters justice and it's enjoyable!

It wasn’t something that Scott had sought out. He didn’t think that Isaac really had either. They were both grieving and trying to process losing Allison, taking turns shouting at each other, throwing things and blame around like weapons, and that had slowly given way to something more.  The fury would twist into something else; the snarls turned into sobs, and those led to hands grabbing at each other. There were nights filled with kisses that were all teeth and hands bruising skin as they both tried to feel something.  A warm body to hold onto when it became too much to bear alone.

Somewhere along the way it started to change. Scott found himself hoping that Isaac would come crawling into his room in the middle of the night and woke up feeling out of sorts when Isaac wasn’t there. The worst part was that while everything was uncomplicated and easy within the walls of Scott’s bedroom, conversations around the others or out in the world were stilted and weird. Before all of this, he had come to care about Isaac, considered him a good friend, and he really didn’t want to lose anyone else.

“This has got to stop,” Stiles stated, waving his hand in Scott’s direction. He shook his head and stepped into Scott’s personal space, placing his hands on Scott’s shoulders and looking at him closely. The frustration gave way to one of exasperated fondness that Stiles had been leveling at him since they were six years old. He went on, “Scott, you know none of us care, right? If Isaac makes you happy-“

“What?”

“Are we really going to do this?” Stiles asked.

“It’s just…I missed Allison and he missed Allison. It didn’t mean anything.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and said, “Well, apparently, it started to mean something to you because you look almost as bad as you did when Allison broke up with you the first time.”

Scott said, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Did you tell Isaac that it means something? Did he bolt?  He'll probably kill me, but I'll punch him in the face if you want.”

“I didn’t…it’s weird enough, Stiles. I don’t need to make things stranger.”

“Isaac’s like the walking wounded, Scott. Even Derek noticed something was off and asked me if the two of you were fighting. _Derek noticed_. Does that tell you something?”

“It tells me all of you have too much time on your hands,” Scott countered.

“Dude, just talk to him. Neither of you are hurting Allison by moving on with your lives. She’d probably find it amusing if she was still here.”

“Stiles, it’s not that simple. He’s pack and-“

“-I’m not saying you get married and have little wolf pups. Talk to him and figure things out. Because Isaac _is_ pack and right now everyone can feel the awkward tension.  You need to fix it,” Stiles replied. He slapped Scott on the arm and turned to walk toward his jeep.

Scott sighed. A part of him knew that Stiles was right and this needed to be dealt with. They couldn’t have their personal issues getting in the way of things. Scott would never forgive himself if another person he cared about got hurt because he couldn’t get his act together.   But he didn’t even know how to approach this with Isaac. He barely understood what he was feeling or wanted, except that he hated not having Isaac’s warmth surround him or being able to hear the hum of Isaac’s laugh when they talked until they both fell asleep.

How did he explain something that he had never expected to want so badly?

**

Scott’s plans to talk to Isaac privately kept getting thwarted by stupid supernatural creatures or hunters seeking them out and causing trouble. There had barely been a moment to breathe let alone have a heart-to-heart conversation, no matter how many times Stiles tried to get him to do it. Scott had just about given up on it when Isaac had gotten hurt. Isaac had pushed Scott out of the way and taken a shot of Wolfsbane in the chest, a shot meant for Scott.

Scott had snarled at anyone, including the rest of their pack, that tried to touch him until he was able to get him to Deaton. Deaton had clapped Scott on the back and said, “He was lucky you got him here so quickly.” Scott could only nod and Deaton had smiled sympathetically at him, promising to let the others know Isaac would be okay and they could come by tomorrow.

When they were alone, Scott grabbed Isaac’s hand and squeezed. His other hand found its way to Isaac’s head, stroking his fingers through his hair.

Scott wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there like that, zoned out as he focused on the sound of Isaac breathing, but it felt like too long.  He inched his chair closer, still holding onto Isaac like Scott could tether him to the world out of sheer will if he had to.  Scott was pretty sure Deaton had left already and it was just him and Isaac.  He shut his eyes, unsure how to process everything he was feeling at the moment, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he opened his eyes and noticed Isaac watching him carefully.

He said, “You’re gonna be okay, Isaac.”

“You?”

“Me?”

“He get you?”

“I’m fine thanks to you,” Scott replied. He squeezed Isaac’s hand and added, “You shouldn’t have done that.”

“The hunter was trying to kill you and I couldn’t let that happen.”

“So you sacrifice yourself? How does that help anyone?” Scott replied. He tried to rein in the anger that was coming off him in waves, not so much at Isaac, but at himself for letting something like this happen.

“You’re more important than I am.”

“That’s not true.”

“Scott, don’t-“

“-no, I wouldn’t know what to do without you. We both already lost Allison…you think I could handle losing you too?” Scott responded.  Isaac’s mouth opened and shut a few times, like he wasn’t quite sure what to say. Scott let out a slow, deliberate breath and added, “I’ve been trying to find a way to talk to you, but everything’s been crazy.”

Hurt flickered across Isaac’s face before it was replaced with an indifferent expression. He said, “We don’t need to talk.  You don’t owe me anything, Scott.”

“This thing with us…”

“…seriously, it’s _fine_ ,” Isaac said. He pulled his hand free of Scott’s and tried to sit himself up, grunting in pain.

Scott pressed him back down and said, “Stop. Deaton doesn’t want you moving until morning.”

“I’m-“

“-do not try to say that you’re okay, Isaac.”

“Can you leave?”

Scott felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He replied, “You want me to leave?”

“I think it would be better.”

Scott nodded, started to get up and leave, but he stopped himself. Instead, he leaned over and kissed Isaac. For one horrifyingly long moment, Isaac didn’t respond and Scott worried that maybe this thing was completely one-sided, but Isaac's hands slowly crept up into Scott’s hair, pulling him closer and returning the kiss. When he pulled back, Isaac looked completely confused and Scott said, “I don’t want to leave.”

“Huh?”

“I know this started in a really messed up way and I wasn’t really…I didn’t…” Scott paused to try and figure out what he wanted to say. He sighed and added, “You’re important to me, Isaac. This thing between us matters to me. I know you probably don’t-“

Isaac reached out and pulled Scott down, kissing him again. Scott pulled back when he felt Isaac wincing in pain. He ran his fingers along Isaac’s jaw and said, “You’re in no shape for this.”

“I don’t really want you to leave.”

“Good because I’m not.”

“So what exactly are we doing?” Isaac asked.

Scott said, “I’m not really sure, but I want to find out.”

Isaac grinned at him and replied, “Me too.” As quickly as Isaac's smile had appeared, the grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown. He asked, “What if the others-“

“-Stiles was planning to lock us in a closet if I didn’t talk to you soon. Lydia kept telling me I was a stupid boy and to get my act together. Derek told me that if I hurt you, he’ll break me in half. I’m pretty sure they all know, Isaac. We’re apparently not as discreet as we think we are,” Scott said with a small laugh.

Isaac shifted over on the bed and patted the spot next to him for Scott, who happily obliged. Scott wrapped his arm around Isaac, careful not to disturb his injuries, and said, “Get some sleep. The others will stop by in the morning.”

Isaac grinned and said, “Never thought I’d be so happy to get shot.”

Scott rolled his eyes and replied, “We’re so not normal. Next time we need to talk, let’s not wait until one of us is badly injured.”

Isaac nodded before his eyes shut and he drifted back to sleep. Scott pressed closer to him, finding comfort in all the things that were uniquely Isaac that had come to mean a lot more to him than even he had realized. He had almost lost this before it really had a chance to begin and Scott was extremely grateful for the opportunity to explore his feelings without hiding it away or wondering if Isaac felt the same things he did.

 {fin}


End file.
